


Kneel.

by Leicis, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicis/pseuds/Leicis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar spends some "quality time" with his descendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an RP, edited slightly so to be slightly easier to read.  
> Eridan has a nook and no bulge, due to...well, RP shenanigans.

"You may well be my descendant, but you’re hardly even fit to lick my boot, from the look of you. Come over here and show me otherwwise, wriggler."

"Well, someone seems to be as needy as his descendant from the sound of it. Can't even get with your own age so you've got to resort to 6 sweeps - but I can certainly show you I'm fit to be your descendant."

A tiny grin plays at the edge of his lips, somewhere between amused and annoyed.  
"That’s what you think, is it?"  
Dualscar circles behind his descendant to loom over him, the authoritarian click of his heels echoing through the chamber. He grabs the soft flesh of the boy’s side with one hand to keep him close, close enough to feel the heat between them, and with the other brings the glinting tip of Ahab’s Crosshairs up to those thin black lips.  
"Come then. Show me your experience in the polishing of weapons."  
Eridan draws his tongue across his lips, looking up at Dualscar, his eyelids lowered seductively. A low purr rumbles in his throat as he feels the metal of the Crosshairs’ tip press against his lips.  
"Just polishin' weapons? Is that really all you want?"  
His tongue darts out, curling around the pointed spearhead momentarily before pulling back. Eridan locks eyes with Dualscar as he begins to lick the gun’s tip, his purring growing louder as the blue metal glistens with his saliva.  
"You think it’s your place to question me? I could have you clean every inch of this weapon with your whoreish tongue, should I so choose, and leave you begging for more."  
Dualscar's tone is cold but the warmth of his growing bulge now rubbing against the small of Eridan’s back betrays his true feelings. With a deliberate haste he withdraws the harpoon gun and lessens his grip, turning the boy around forcefully to meet him face to face. He towers a good foot above his descendant and wears a condescending look upon his handsome, narrow features, though the sound of that purr has got the violet blood pumping hard through his toned body.  
"That’s enough."  
He begins to unlace his breeches, relieving some of the strain against the fabric.  
"Kneel."  
Eridan looks up at Dualscar, and while he can’t deny that the size and power that his ancestor exudes is intimidating, his own cockiness can’t stop him from smirking and sniping a retort.  
"Oh, Dualscar, you an' I both know that despite all the fuckin' talk you're spewin' about leavin' me here...you wouldn't be able to walk away even if you fuckin' tried."  
Before the larger seadweller can respond, however, Eridan sinks to his knees, letting his hands run down Dualscar’s chest and torso as he does so. His purr grows louder as Dualscar releases his bulge, and his hand wraps around its base, his fingertips just meeting around its width. He slowly runs his tongue up the underside of his ancestor’s bulge, locking eyes with him as he does so.  
Dualscar can’t help flaring his fins, finding himself overcome with both disgust and desire at this raunchy behaviour. He huffs in amusement but is a bit too preoccupied to salvage his dignity, knowing the boy’s words to be true. A low moan escapes him as Eridan’s tongue explores his sizable bulge, the feel sending jolts of pleasure up through his belly.  
"Oh yes…you’ve done this before, I can tell. You’ve whored yourself out many times to gutterbloods and other landdwelling filth, haven’t you?"  
He lets the boy fawn over his bulge until his tip is granted access past those sharp little fangs, and he is unable to resist his urges. Without warning he grabs one of those lightning bolt horns and thrusts his hips carefully, forcing himself deep inside that slick violet throat. As much as he would love to coat his descendant’s protein chute with his own genetic material, he attempts to pace himself, bucking slowly and gently.

"I wouldn't be a very good pail filler without a fair amount a' experience, now would I?"  
Eridan’s words are sharp but seductive as he continues to lap at Dualcar’s bulge, drawing his tongue over the other’s sizable width. He continues to simply lick Dualscar’s bulge for a while, before finally taking it into his mouth. His purrs are muffled but still quite audible, but they’re cut off by a grunt of surprise when the larger seadweller grabs one of his horns and pushes more of his bulge inside his mouth. Soon, though, Eridan adjusts to the sudden invasion in his throat, and begins to slowly bob his head up and down on his ancestor’s bulge, keeping his eyes locked on the other troll the entire time he does so.  
Whatever Dualscar had been thinking has now been washed away in a sea of pleasure as the slick confines of the boy’s throat engulf him. His breathing becomes haggard as that expert tongue works him over, bringing him closer and closer to release. His vision becomes hazy and he forces Eridan’s head back and off of his throbbing bulge.  
"S-stop. That’s enough. Your mouth is serviceable enough, I admit, but I have a greater use for you."  
He breaks eye contact and at first can barely bring himself to pull away from Eridan’s pretty face. After a breath to steady himself, Dualscar easily picks the boy up from his kneeling position and shoves him roughly against the wall, pinning him. He swoops down to give him one kiss; it’s needy and hateful and sharp with fangs. His hands roam over the lithe body pressed tightly to his own muscular form, taking no care with his claws, and as he reaches down into Eridan’s pants he stops briefly, expecting to palm a stiff little bulge…and is instead greeted by a slick nook. He sneers with genuine surprise.  
"What’s this, now…?"  
Eridan purrs loudly as he’s pinned against the wall, his hands digging into Dualscar’s upper arms as he pushes back against the kiss. It’s violent and vicious and he can feel the coppery taste of his own blood in his mouth as he attempts to match Dualscar’s force to no avail. He feels the other seadweller’s hands explore his body, tearing his clothes and skin without a second thought. And then…one of Dualscar’s large hands is in his pants, palming his nook, and Dualscar wants to know what exactly is going on here.  
"Somethin' a bit different from the norm - not that I think you'll mind in the fuckin' slightest."  
Dualscar huffs in disapproval of his descendant’s sass-mouth, though realizes this new situation is to his advantage. Uncovering Eridan’s heavy arousal brings sparks of desire back down into his gut and his bulge can hardly stand being out in the cold air any longer. The larger troll brings his intruding finger up to his lips and lewdly licks the slickness off.  
"No matter. I’ll take what’s mine either way."  
In a fit he rips Eridan’s pants and panties down his legs, leaving long violet scratches in his wake, and hastily presses himself against the boy’s dripping entrance. His thick bulge is forced in with some difficulty, and with a grunt, he grabs Eridan by his round fleshy butt and hoists him up in to a better position, burying himself slowly up to the hilt.  
Eridan gasps, clawing at Dualscar’s shoulders as his pants are torn off and his nook is exposed. He moans loudly and his whole body shudders as he feels Dualscar’s bulge push into his nook, stretching him quickly and painfully. His legs are bleeding from the scratches Dualscar left behind but the stings of pain are blown out by the feeling of being filled and stretched. Eridan moans pathetically, attempting to push his hips up against Dualscar.  
"Fuckin' hell Dualscar!" Eridan pants loudly, the tip of his tongue hanging out of mouth as he digs his nails into the other troll’s muscular shoulders.  
Little pricks of pain stab at his shoulders but Dualscar barely registers such a thing, far too focused on his pleasure. He laughs low in his throat at his descendant’s reaction as he thrusts slowly but with great force, breathing his words into Eridan’s slender neck.  
This is what you’ve been begging for, isn’t it?"  
A low rumble emanates through his chest to match Eridan’s copious purring and he soon picks up speed until he is practically slamming himself into the boy’s tense, writhing body. His words are short now and practically growls, his fangs bared with the effort of keeping up such a pace.  
"How…does it feel…little whore…?"  
"Agh...fuck...fuck yes..."  
God, everything about this is fuckin’ perfect. Most of his partners are far to focused on treating him respectfully (despite the way he carries himself, you think they’dve got the hint by now) but Dualscar just does not care. As far that the older troll is concerned Eridan is just something for him to use and abuse and god dammit Eridan loves it, especially since there’s no one else he can think of wanting to treat him like this.  
He purrs and moans as he’s slammed into the wall, feeling Dualscar’s bulge thrust into him over and over. His claws dig into the older seadweller’s back, and he reaches up to run one hand through the other’s hair as he feels Dualscar’s breath on his neck.  
The feel of a slender hand running through his hair sends shivers down his spine, and Dualscar cannot handle this sensory overload for much longer. Still pounding away furiously into Eridan’s tight, tender nook, his train of thought tells him to reach for a bucket…but then something deep down in his primal instincts tells him, no, you’re going to finish fucking the shit out of this little slut and fill his belly with your seed.

Just as it seems he can thrust no harder, he gives a final stab and grunts, shuddering, his bulge twitching eagerly with release. White-hot bliss overtakes him and he bites down into the boy’s shoulder, not too hard but hard enough to draw a few droplets of blood. Dualscar’s muscles tremble lightly with fatigue as he fights to stay upright, breathing hard, not wanting to pull free and relieve the pressure of half a bucket’s worth of genetic material from his descendant’s body. The edge is gone from his voice momentarily and a weary smile plays at his lips.  
Eridan gasps loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head as he feels Dualscar release into him and fill his nook. His nails scrabble helplessly at his ancestor’s back as the pressure of being so utterly filled overwhelms him. His legs, which had been dangling uselessly from Dualscar’s grasp, reach up and hook around the larger seadweller’s lower back, trying to pull him closer and keep him inside longer. His nook clenches down around Dualscar’s bulge as he climaxes as well, and he’s completely overfilled, their combined violet genetic fluids leaking out around Dualscar’s bulge and dripping onto the floor beneath them.  
"Don't need a bucket when you've got me..." Eridan purrs weakly, panting his words into Dualscar’s ear before lightly nuzzling into his ancestor’s neck.  
Dualscar lets a low, satisfied rumble vibrate through his chest for a minute before giving Eridan a light kiss atop his head and slowly allowing him to stand up. He withdraws his twitching bulge reluctantly, letting a flood of violet fluid leak out of the boy’s nook and down his legs, onto the floor. With that, the coldness returns to his voice, the sharpness to his narrow features.  
"I can see you’ll serve me well in the future."  
Without ceremony, he laces his breeches back up properly and stalks over to a nearby table, leaving his descendant to his own devices. Dualscar grabs an open bottle of liquor and takes a big swig, then wipes his mouth along his forearm, gesturing toward Eridan with the bottle.  
"Next time you’ll have to show up wearing something more…appealing."  
Leaning back against the wall, Eridan slowly slides down towards the floor until he’s sitting on the stone. His breathing is still labored, though he lets out a purr of satisfaction as he feels their combined fluids leak from his nook. He watches the older seadweller as he sits at the table and begins drinking, and, once he is sure he’s capable of walking at least a few feet, makes his way over to the table as well.  
"Perhaps you should show me just what you have in mind."  
He nuzzles Dualscar’s neck, purring his words into the other’s ear as his fingers close around the neck of the liquor bottle, on top of Dualscar’s hand.  
Eridan’s touch is warm and not unwelcome, his hand noticeably smaller and more slender than his ancestor’s. His persistence makes Dualscar crack a sly smile, certainly seeing bits of himself in his younger iteration. Continuing to behave as the worst role model in existence, he lets the boy drink from his bottle of questionable alcohol, if he so desires.  
"Don’t tell me you haven’t got a wardrobe full of revealing clothing, I won’t believe it for a second."  
He leans his head back against Eridan’s chest and thinks out loud for a moment, the first tendrils of inebriation caressing his thinkpan.  
"In fact, I think you should model a few outfits for me. Yes; consider that a command. Show me what slutty rags you wear when out to solicit a proper fucking!"  
Eridan sips from the bottle that his ancestor still holds in hand, lightly grinding his lower body on Dualscar’s leg as he does so, letting out a purr.  
"But a' course I do - what sort a' whore would I be without such?"  
Dragging a tongue along the ridge of one of Dualscar’s fins, he slides off the older troll’s lap, and strides out of the room. He returns only a few moments later, clad in a whorish ensemble that consists of baring more skin than it hides. A tiny black and purple corset is wrapped around his waist, and a black miniskirt rides low on his hips, although the low-rise still isn’t enough to hide the fact that the skirt is little more than a thin strip of fabric. It rides up over his thighs as he approaches Dualscar once more, leaving nothing to the imagination. His legs are encased in dark purple heeled boots that ride up to mid-thigh and click on the stone floor as he crosses the room. Eridan purrs and swings a leg over Dualscar’s leg, alerting his ancestor to the fact that the underwear he’s donned is quite…open as he grinds down on the larger troll’s thigh.  
"This good enough for you? Though a' course there's plenty more where this comes from."

Dualscar moans softly as Eridan reappears wearing very, very little and grinds on his leg, greatly enjoying the view. Desire wells up in him and his bulge begins to reawaken, electric jolts of pleasure shooting through to his core. His fins flare and he takes a second to run his hand down one of Eridan’s exposed thighs.  
"Hardly. Though, this outfit seems to have its advantages…"  
He gulps down more liquor and grabs the back of the boy’s head, forcing him forward for a messy, probing-tongued kiss. Replacing the bottle on the table, he quickly slides two fingers into Eridan’s exposed nook and hooks them forward, exploring and pressing against the sensitive bulge of his gene bladder.  
"I expect a show, little whore. Give me more to rip off of you."  
With that, Dualscar removes his fingers and licks off the remains of violet seed with a grin a mile wide.  
"Keep the panties."  
Eridan pouts slightly at Dualscar’s command, pushing back against the probing fingers and whining quietly when they’re removed.  
"Your'e so fuckin' indecisive..."  
He slides off Dualscar’s lap once more, but this time he takes the larger troll’s wrist in hand, pulling the other seadweller up from his seat and tugging him towards the room.  
"If you want to see me wearin' somethin' different then you've got to be the one to pick it out."  
His slim fingers barely meet around Dualscar’s wrist as he pulls the other down the hallway, careful to not let the inebriated troll stumble and fall. They soon reach Eridan’s quarters, where he strides over to a large wardrobe and flings its doors open.  
"Well? Go ahead an' look."  
Dualscar grins as he is dragged along to his descendant’s respite block, the alcohol now giving his skin a purple flush as he heats up to an uncomfortable degree. Upon arrival he removes his shirt and cape, not without difficulty, and tosses them to the floor. He pauses for a moment to breathe and gather his bearings, feeling a bit light-headed. It takes him a moment to realize that he isn’t seeing double, and Eridan does in fact own more clothes than the Empress herself.  
"You own so many things, simply to wear and have them torn from you shortly after? How decadent."  
He sounds more fascinated than anything else, and dives in to the wardrobe eagerly, examining the fabric of each outfit greedily before pushing it aside to continue his search. Soon, something catches his eye: a white and purple frilled and ruffled dress, little more than a bustier with a short skirt attached, in what could be described as swashbuckler style. Pleased by this, he tosses the dress to the boy and goes back to rummaging around for accessories. Before long he surfaces with a pair of thigh-highs, a revealing nautical jacket to match and what looks like…fishnet stockings?  
"Make something of this."  
He seats himself and leans back, resting his hands behind his head. The cool air feels wonderful upon his bare chest, and he now concerns himself with watching Eridan intently, chewing on his bottom lip.  
Eridan purrs as Dualscar hands him the dress. Indeed, one of the few flaws of owning so many clothes was that one often ended up not being able to decide upon what to wear. He locks eyes with his seated ancestor as he reaches behind himself and undoes the corset and skirt, letting the small garments drop to the floor at his feet. He tugs on the tiny dress, which just barely brushes the tops of his thighs, before sliding on the fishnet stockings and the thigh-high boots. Several inches of skin is exposed between the tops of the boots and the bottom of his dress, and Eridan can feel Dualscar’s eyes boring into him as he shrugs on the jacket.  
"How does this suit you?"  
He crosses the room to where Dualscar sits, planting himself on the older seadweller’s lap and leaning forward to slowly run his tongue over one of Dualscar’s ragged ear-fins.  
"Mmm, very well…"  
Dualscar takes Eridan’s face in his hand and directs him into a kiss, much more gently than the last time their black lips met. His hands explore the boy’s body tenderly, taking great care to snake under the delicate fabrics and caress the softness of his sides, his gills, his belly, his thighs. Smiling, he traces a path of light kisses across his jawline and down his neck, stopping at the shallow cuts his fangs had made in his descendant’s shoulder, the metallic taste of blood still lingering at the wound. Deftly, Dualscar removes the stylish nautical jacket, laughing a little at how it would be spending far more time on the floor than on the wearer.  
"Hungry for more, are you? We have that much in common, at least."  
Watching Eridan dress up just for him had brought the throbbing need back into his bone bulge, and it writhes in his clothes underneath the weight of the young, eager seadweller in his lap, simply begging for release.  
A small moan escapes from Eridan as he feels Dualscar’s hands roam over his body, pulling off the jacket he had put on only minutes before.  
"Always willin' - at least when you're concerned."  
Eridan’s voice is low and dripping with desire as he purrs loudly, nuzzling into and kissing along his ancestor’s collarbone, claws raking along the larger troll’s ribcage. He slides his hands lower, working his fingers into his nook while the other hand opens Dualscar’s pants and begins to stroke his bulge. Within a few moments his face is flushed purple, and he twists his hips in Dualscar’s lap, wanting more stimulation than he’s getting at the moment.  
Dualscar can’t help letting out a deep purr while his bulge is being stroked and ground up against. However, once he sees Eridan’s flush of blood from his own stimulation, he grabs the boy’s hand from out of his nook and sucks off the light purple fluid, placing the offending fingers upon his chest.  
"Ah ah, not so fast, bucket-slut. Your hands will be on me at all times, or there will be hell to pay."  
With gusto he grabs Eridan’s round ass and gives it a good hard spank, the sound bouncing off the walls. He eagerly directs his descendant’s waist into the right position, the tip of his dripping bone bulge teasing the nook’s slit for what seems like ages, and with another loud smack to the backside he spears his bulge upward as far as it can go.  
Eridan lets out a yelp as he feels Dualscar’s open palm suddenly strike him, the metal rings biting into his soft flesh. The pain is sharp and stinging, and just when it starts to fade, Dualscar strikes him again. Eridan’s eyes slam shut, purple tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He twists and squirms in Dualscar’s lap, but his ancestor has his wrists held tight, preventing too much movement. He moans loudly as Dualscar’s bulge plunges into him once more, immediately buried to the hilt in his tight nook. He moves his hips as Dualscar begins to thrust in and out of him, whimpering and moaning desperately as his ancestor uses his nook and bites his shoulder again. His ass is still stinging from its earlier abuse, and Eridan can feel bruises beginning to form from where the rings made their impact. It’s almost as though Dualscar has a sixth sense for this, because once more, his hand cracks against Eridan’s ass, causing the smaller seadweller to squeal loudly and, to his own surprise, ride down harder on Dualscar’s bulge.  
"That’s it, boy, squeal for me…you can take it!"  
The delightful noises that come from Eridan spur him onward, pleasing him to no end. He’s clearly getting off from the pain he inflicts upon his squirming descendant, and it overjoys him to see the feeling is mutual.  
Having his partner ride him so hard is thrilling and it’s difficult to keep himself from giving in and flooding that tight, clenching, gripping nook for the second time. His breathing becoming laboured, he lets Eridan’s weight and desperate riding do most of the work as he reaches down and gives a bit of a tug upon the golden stud decorating the boy’s nook. He fully intends to cause pain but not an overwhelming amount, diluting it with pleasure as he carefully glides two fingers down around that most sensitive spot. He growls into Eridan’s neck, nosing along the underside of his smaller fin.  
"To whom do you belong? Say it. I want to hear you say it!"  
Eridan’s claws dig down into Dualscar’s shoulders as he continues to ride his ancestor, whining desperately as the older seadweller pulls at the stud in his nook. Pain wasn’t something he ever thought he’d find arousing, but yet here he is being driven to the brink by the abuse Dualscar is laying on him, and craving more.  
"I belong to you Dualscar – I'm yours."  
The purple tears that had begun forming in his eyes are now streaming down his face as he feels Dualscar work his fingers into his nook alongside his formidable bulge, stretching Eridan wider. A shudder rips through Eridan’s body at the sensation, and he grinds down on Dualscar’s bulge and fingers, wincing slightly as he feels the other’s rings dig into him.

That was as good as permission to cum, really. Dualscar’s muscles clench at once and with a groan he hits his climax harder than ever before. He grips Eridan’s abused ass tightly as his hips give his final thrusts, releasing his flood of genetic material into the boy’s stretched and battered nook. The sweat rolls off his chest while he pants hard, refusing to remove his bulge and fingers until Eridan’s finished too and swimming in his own afterglow, rings be damned…though getting to see his partner’s belly swell ever so slightly from being overfilled is incentive to stay put as well.

His words are soft, hardly more than whispers.  
"Of course you are. Never doubt that. You’ve certainly proved yourself tonight, my lad."

Eridan can only let out a quiet moan as he comes down from his climax. Dualscar’s bulge is still buried inside him, and his lower body is swollen with their combined genetic fluids. He relaxes his grip on his ancestor’s shoulders, his arms limply wrapped around the larger seadweller’s neck. As he hears Dualscar’s quiet words of approval, he begins purring quietly, nuzzling into the other’s neck.  
Dualscar gives in to this rare moment of tenderness and holds his arms around Eridan, letting one hand rub the small of his back affectionately. He gives the boy a kiss, nuzzling into his now-messy hair, and rests his head between those smaller lightning bolt horns. For this brief moment all is a haze of violet and they seem connected in every way, even their deep breaths being in time. Dualscar matches Eridan’s purr with his own low rumble and, closing his eyes for a short rest, sincerely can’t remember the last time he’s felt so content.


End file.
